Female Shepard Love Lost
by 13thJackal
Summary: I do not own Mass Effect or any of the stuff relating to it. None of it. All BioWare's rating M This is about Shepard And her love Liara Thia is my first story the war was over the reapers was dead Shepard and her love was getting torn apart . by a matriarch that just likes to start trouble .


this is about Shepard losing her love liara .

Shepard has been cooped up for too long

striped of rank taken out of the alliance .

let me know what you think.

this is my first story the way i would like to have had the game go .

Shepard is passing the floor . Starting to get mad hits the wall knocks a big hole in it. Starts passing James enters the room out of respect salutes Shepard returns it back you are not supposed to slut me . i am not supposed to call you commander neater mam.

Thay start walking Anderson catches up to them he looks at Shepard pats her on the tummy . before he could say a another word Shepard SLAM hem to the floor DON'T YOU DEAR TRY THAT AGAIN looking at him with fire in her eyes . Ashley finds James . he ask do you know the commander?

Yes well she just floored Anderson .James don't tell me he touched her on the tummy . How did you know ? she always floors any person that even tries to touch her there . but why? Well a while back she was in love with a asari named Liara she loved her back well they got separated a male human kept on trying to drive a wedge between them 3 years later Liara never spoke one word to her. Shepard got worse and no matter what unit race .Whoever her touched her had hell .to pay . Why don't we find her and bring her back to the Commander ? I have tried . she just disappeared . Only the Commander can find her but she is just to messed up in the head !James ask Ashley want me to keep an eye on her? Yes just do me a favor ? Don't come near touching her ! OK will do then the place starts to rock Ashley that sound ... the reaper's there here! we need to get to the Normandy! JOKER get the Normandy up engage stealth ! Yes mam Commander already done switching to encrypted comm .256.39 hr z

joker meet me at the old docks on the south side . fast as you can !. Consider it done mam . Shepard and Anderson killing their way to the Normandy . Shepherd is releasing some pent-up stress killing any thing in her way almost nailed Anderson .Shepard led the way as she was killing things that even looked at her wrong !Even an old statue. knocked the head right off killing a husk or two. Anderson called the Normandy Shepard was getting swarmed by the reaper husk . She was killing every thing Anderson just had duck a few times she almost nailed him . he could tell she was releasing a lot of pent-up stress . Anderson told Ashley what ever you do find liara T Soni no matter what. we need Shepard back to her self . That is an order! Yes sir .the last Reaper husk had just been killed . she was still wanting more. Started nailing the birds,a post even a fish or two .Ashley finely managed get Shepard on the Normandy Shepard turned around with her hands still burning with power the fire in her eyes told the story to James tells her don't worry i am not going to touch you mam ! I will lead you to you room mam .She is still nailing small things a can was full a dirt ball then some dust . In her room with the she closed the door very hard tore off her close got in the shower it was hot as hot can be ! She was starting to calm down . exited the shower dried off . went to her bed got her bed close on before she could get to sleep the doors opened she popped up ready to kill again . WOW Shepard it is me Ashley she cooled down layed back down . Ashley what is it ! Hackett wants us at the mars to go help liara . then her eyes popped open not a word .with limbering hands just drop me off some where else ! not where she is at . it has been to long if i see her I might not be able to control my self one of us will be dead it will not be me . with tears in her eyes leave me alone ! Ashley strokes her on the shoulder OK just stay in the Normandy .I will take care of it! arriving at the mars station the crew exited the Normandy Shepard put on her armor Stayed away from the crew went on top looking around thinking here is where i shot..Joe he put his hand on my butt. Then over here she sat here with Lilly we had so much fun my sister too .she got killed by that turran it kinda pissed me off .We fought for 10 hours The alliance tried to stop us but he killed my sister for that he must die . Still sitting on beam there was someone running at her real fast Shepard just closed her eyes stood there with her hands out then she felt a bad pain then there was nothing . I feel like I am floating no pain no broken heart just floating . feels good i could stay here for ever seamed like days or years that didn't matter she was going to stay right where she was .

days turned into months Ashley was trying to find her drag if need be back to Shepard Ashley asked her why did she break it off with Shepard ?because she cheated on me with a another woman liara James told her I was guarding her she didn't have any one not even a girl.

Anderson patted her on the tummy and she slammed him to the floor even the Dr was told not to touch her . You was the only one that ever could touch her .She got hit and hit bad we was on top on mars station when a Cerberus AI was running right to her .i watched her close her eyes opened her arms and just stood there till the AI slammed her head into the wall 20 times when she drooped her and was limp now she is in the citadel in the invite care unit just laying there has monitors out the wazoo even called in Marina the one that rebuilt her. . liara just stood there softly barley could hear her i lost her again. she drops to her knees. not crying but sad i need to go there now. Thay got to the Normandy docked at the citadel went to where Shepard was . There she was not moving as still as she could be liara was going to touch her then a voice touch her and now you die bitch. you broke her heart . she just stood there and let a AI put her out of her down .liara you are going to die! This was a set up! Ashley liara look at this it was from the Normandy Ashley turned it on she could see Shepard looking at the AI then reading her lips please end my pain .liara was in horror tears in her eyes why just tell me why? Marinda it was a broken heart I built her last time but she has you back then. Now it is up to god i can't bring her back she has to do it her self . Liara ask i need to stay here with her till she gets better. Ashley said over my dead body! Then liara if is what it takes her hands was in fire her eyes had the same mad look that Shepard seen this .Stay here if you pull any thing that kills her you and i will be doing battle then Dr Chakwas interned the room ladies leave this room! if you are going to fight do it out side ! liara looks at the Dr do me a favor don't let anyone give her a bath she hate to be touched by any one but me and I don't like her being touched by any woman. except me . OK liara be in hear at 6 pm. till then do get some tea .

All three walked with liara to get something to drink Marinda ask liara how did you know about Shepard not like to be touched . we was bonded at one time than liara tell the story showed some pics of someone holding a woman's head it looked like Shepard liara that isn't Shepard look at her right hand liara what am I looking at Marinda blows the pic up by 25 . it is Cerberus ring . how did she get a Cerberus ring they only give it to the ones that kill top presidents . but Shepard would never do that then a messenger shows up liara T Soni? yes come over here holding this she opens a letter reads to my love if you are reading this then i have pass away i never loved any one in my life-like I have you had a problem I didn't like being touched by any one except you .

this is a pic I have for when we are apart . for a long time press this key video of liara and Shepard hugging and kissing you always have a nice smile your love just seems to flow out of this pic to my heart . the video ends .

liara looks very sad . tears in her eyes if she dies there will be 6 more to follow her . the fire in her eyes was like Shepard's . I need to be alone . liara walked out the door then out an open spot started thronging power bolts at any thing that moved c sec had to be called liara took them out one by one by one . then liara's dad yelled YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER AND YOU DIE Ashley and Marinda took their place beside the both her and her dad .5 of the deadliest people in the universe was ready for a fight the commander of c sec back off all c sec looked at him guys this is Shepard's crew they can take out us all just back off he makes his way over to them Ashley hi commander marinda liara and Aethyta may i ask what gives? liara I am looking for the woman who almost killed my girl. the commander that sounds like what Shepard would say . where is she ? She is just barely hanging on dead . So I have a score to settle and it will not be pretty .liara starts to look fire in her eyes .liara easy I under stand ! let me know if there is any way c sec can help. OK.

liara is brought back to Shepard she still has not moved or showed any signs of recovery .

but the war still rages on a call goes to Commander Ashley head to palivan get the pry mark Commander ! yes sir.

she don't know what to do this time she was in shepherds shoes Edi tells her to go to Shepard's room . at the desk look for the picture of liara a button on the right upper corner touch it and use the key table

why Edi the commander knew someday this might happen all the things she pulled done made happen since she made commander then all the way back to privet . Every thing is there I was told not to use it but if this was to come to pass let the commander have full access and I was told to give you any int tell you need or wanted but don't tell any one it has to be your words and idea hit the key Ashley hits the key a video starts it is the commander looking young . Edi turn your self off till this video if done ! Edi shuts down the Normandy shuts down all is dark but Shepard room Ashley I always knew that one day you would be here and I am ether dead or close to it . So when you are lost don't know where to go or what to do how to do it type what you want to do and the people who you are working with hit this key to turn Edi back on now . Ashley hits the key Edi starts back up Edi tells Ashley I will have to lock the door when the panel is on yes Edi thank you. Ashley typing what she needs to do in pop the video starts explains what she needs to do and how to do it .hit this key to shut it down so she does the panel shuts off the panel drops down the key Bord flops over. All seen is the picture of liara this time she is smiling . OK that's new ! the door opens James comes in Commander what just happened ? Edi was doing some matince it was a must we will be doing this a lot James i will let the crew know a head of time OK James? snaps yes mam ..

Shepard still just lays in the bed with not a move not even a muscle twitch .with all the equipment she is hook up to still nothing !

liara gets to the citadel hurry to see Shepard or her lifeless body. no one will let her in to see her she fights the guards trying to just get past we was told that under no circumstances should you be allowed in to see the commander Shepard liara stops drops to the floor in tears doctor liara T Soni? I am Dr Chakwas . I am doing my best to get the commander back . grabs her arm liara I am afraid that she has given up has no reason to live . liara when we humans get a broken heart it harts so much that it will cause us to want to die and we just give up . the heart then stopped we as humans value our lovers . we won't let them go with out a fight. Shepard fought for a long time liara . yes 3 years I was wrong I was fed bad info a woman gave to me wanted to get me in her bed . she failed and left . I still thought that Shepard had slept with her . till 3 hours ago. Ashley, Garris, James found me Ashley wanted to kill me Garris wanted to break me in half. James just wanted to beat on me . I Was looking at the people who I knew worked with Shepard .Then i knew i was wrong now I am on the other side on the door life on one side death on the other.

if i could go to her and give her my life and die so that she could live i would in a heart beat.

doctor can I please see her the Doctor sees the tears flowing like a raging river .. how can I say no to you was very special to her she told me one time that she would walk into hell if that's what it would take to prove her love to she meant every word ! Now she has a broken heart that wont heal in the event that she does come out of it she will kill you on the spot us humans if our harts get mended they turn into brick . and to see you would rage her she would take out this wing and you with it on the other side of the coin to see you might heal her heart but will not be willing to let you back into her heart after it was broken . That is where we are i will let you stay in her room with her don't say one word to her she needs to fight her way back by her self liara T Soni. A plank on the wall reads Commander Shepard fought the Barteans and won fought the Geth and won fought the Reapers and won got hit by a broken heart . here she layes . taken down by a broken heart !

a small girl tugs at her mom mommy what is that thing she tells her it is a plack ! mommy what does it say ? The mother reads it to her daughter . a broken heart can't they put it back together?

no baby they can't once the harts is broken they don't heal so she has to just lay there till her heart is healed. mommy how long will that take? Sometimes days sometimes months even years .then sometimes never that is why the woman who fought so many , beat so many honored by all . sister to the krogan . got taken out be a broken heart .. Wrex heard that busted through the guards that was trying to stop him the Doctor seen this waved the guards to let him pass. this is his sister . Wrex told the Doctor I heard made it got here as fast as I could . Urdnot _Wrex_ was just looking Wrex turned went to his wife Urdnot _Wrex_ busted back through the guards brought Urdnot _Wrex_ to the Doctor. my wife can help we need to get her to Tuchanka Doctor you need to be there also .The krogan special guards made their way to Wrex in a loud voice here lies our sister if she was to die I was told by her that she wanted to die on Tuchanka take the commander to our ship they walked to the commanders bed picked her up slowly walked in unison one step at a time flowed by liara Wrex the Doctor and the guards that will kill any one that lays a hand on Shepard . while latter the guards lifts Shepard limp body into the ship with so many watching like a president of all people had died .only the ones allowed in the ship is the doc liara Wrex the guards both forward and aft .the ship arrived at . Tuchanka a line was formed on each side the ships was landing seemed like every one that was with or owed her was there through war was over 9 year ago the Commander had been the this state for 4 years losing her body a little at a time liara's dad showed up liara went to her and said dad it hurts ... I was wrong she is about to die . daddy it harts she is just laying there. I was wrong and I killed her . her dad said to Liara no you didn't little wing . you never fired a shot. with that said face . I might as well have done it she is dyeing and it is by my hand dad if she dies I will go to be with my mother i can't deal with all the pain my heart has .Wrex wife hears this liara come over there .

liara and her dad move over to where Shepard is laying here. It was her choose to be brought here before her death. Wrex waves his hand this is a hologram like Shepard under it reads no one gets my girl behind her was all the krogan . dress up in was dress Wrex gave the order march the walls shook the floor shook the thresher maw even was their not anticking anyone . made a loud grow up came 10 others . like a slut . after the krogan finished the march the thresher maws went back down. Wrex moved over to liara she made a deal with the thresh maw that this is their world as much as it is the krogans so a deal was made if I die I will be brought back here . I would like to be honored by your maws so that's why the maws was here she brought us together the krogan and the maws . we know where they call home and we leave it alone in return they know where we live and leave us alone in the event that the reapers ever come back we fight together as one. Wrex wife I need you and the Commander body to be taken to a very special place Wrex waves to the guards they pick up the limp body of the Commander then taken to a cave liara put this on clear your mind think only of our happy time with her it will help .the stone door was shut it was black as black can be so liara sat down cleared her mind thing about when that first she met what she thought . what she said the time was at a stand still but liara didn't know this . she just kept on thinking the good thoughts happy thoughts then a voice little wing come here next to me but the body didn't move liara did what the voice said hold my hand she did now kiss me like we first did. liara did she was told it was like she was kissing her for the first time .it didn't matter now . if it brought her love back. the voice asked her do you rember the first time we bonded liara told her where and when she told the voice it was like I was in heaven liara you have Shepard's child inside voice stopped a hand touched hers liara knew that there was only 2 in the cave her and the body of Shepard her hands was shaking then Shepard asked her where am I liara told her with tears in her eyes liara told her I am sorry can you forgive me ?Shepard said I don't know I may need to be persuaded . liara said I up for that if you are they held each other Shepard in her death dress and liara in hers . liara and Shepard was intertwined her love was Shepard and Shepard's love was liara's there minds intermingled memory s mixed thoughts shared love was there in abundance. days later the door was opened both liara and Shepard just layed there love was there own .They was alive Wrex said in a loud voice Shepard lives WITH LIARA her bond-mate liara t soni from now own liara name will be, LIARA SHEPARD bond mate of Jane Shepard LET NO ONE COME BETWEEN THEM ! URDNOT WREX, walked over too Jane and liara this as good day Jane whispers in URDNOT' ear I was in with my mom and dad till Tuchanka called me back I was told that my time was not over yet ,. I still have a lot on Tuchanka to do and we Liara and I will be living under the great hall . the krogan will need to fix it . the maw and Tuchanka world will be growing soon Jane tells Urdnot Wrex . both liara and Shepard diapers into the dark .Hand in hand

the end


End file.
